GoodBye is not Forever
by Kouga'sKittyBaby
Summary: Sit Boy! cried out an angry Kagome. GoodBye Inuyasha! she screamed and was down the well in the blink of an eye. Inuyasha pulled himself together and loked at the Jewel. Kagome was gone. And it was all his fault.
1. The End?

Dusk had hit. The clear orange light filled the surroundings. A soft wind blew and the birds called to one another. Only a gentle rustle could be heard as the duo walked along, the silence though, was peaceful. Kagome and Inuyasha walked on an unseen path, seeming to know the surroundings as though they had been there many times before.

_"We are getting close.." _ Kagome thought to herself. As their shelter filtered out on the path before them, Kagome began to feel her nerves going crazy. Although they had been here many times before, she knew somehow, that this stay would be different.

It had been three years since a demon had pulled her down the shrines well. Three years since the Jewel of Four Souls had shattered. Three long, eventfull years. And now it had reached it's end...

"Finally!" cried Inyasha. "I thought we wouldn't get here till after dark!" He continued as he turned to Kagome.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about us." she replied.

"About...us?" he cautioned. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome grew silent . " I think we should give it a chance." Now Inuyasha was silent . Then, "Keh. .women." and he walked off.

Kagome continued to get their dinner ready. He didn't return to eat. She ate alone. She put his dinner on the coals to keep it warm so he could eat when he got back . Then she went inside to clean and make the beds.

As a million thoughts raced through his mind, he ducked inside. Only one thing had made him turn back to camp. He loved Kagome! And he was gonna let her know.

"Inuyasha! You're back!" exclaimed Kagome the moment he entered the hut. "Kagome...What are you stil awake for?" he asked.

"I was waiting for you to return. I can't sleep knowing you aren't here, you had me really worried!"

"Well you shouldn't have worried." he said. Kagome looked at him sourly. "Fine then! Your food is next to your bed!" she sighed, and laid down on her bed and turned her back.

"Fine! I don't even know why I came back!" replied Inuyasha.

The next morning Kagome woke up and heard Inuyahsa practicing on the Tetseiga. She did her morning routine, making the beds, washing the dishes, and starting the fire. Tomorrow she would go home and restock her backpack. Today she was supposed to go to the village to make sure the jewel of four souls was still pure. To make sure none of the shards creating it were any of Naraku's tainted shards. "Inuyasha! Breakfast is ready! I made ramen!" and just like that, Inuyasha was there sniffing at the cooking contents in the pot.

"I thought you said it was ready!" he exclaimed. "It is, i just have to put it in the..Hey some of that is mine ya know!" she said hotly at Inuyasha as he prepared to put his fork into the whole pot. Planning to eat it all."Well hurry up! It smells good and i am practicaly starving here!"

After eating Breakfast and cleaning their bowls, the two of them were on their way to the Village. "It sure is a nice day out." sighed Kagome.

" I wish sango was here to keep me company."

"What about me!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Well.."

"Well what?!"

"Well your a guy! And besides me and Sango talk about girl things. and it's nothing you OR Mirokou need to hear us talking about."

"What.. do you guys talk about us or something?" he asked guessingly. He looked at Kagome who was suddenly very quiet.

"I can't believe you! How can you talk about us behind our backs?!"

"I said no such thing.. Your just making an assumption!" she said."Besides it's nothing you need to concern yourself about." she huffed and continued walking.

"GAH! women!" cried out Inuyasha.

"Your one to talk!"

Upon arriving at the village, Shippo and Kirara greeted them happily."Kagome! You're finally here!" cried out a happy Shippo.

"Is Kaede around?" she asked.

"Yes, she's gatherin herbs out near the fields" replied Shippo.

"Thanks"

"Come on Inuyasha!" she suddenly snapped to the annoyed half-demon. And they were gone.


	2. Love

_"Aye child," said Kaede. "The Jewel of Four Souls is pure. And it shall stay pure so long as its' protector remains pure" Kagome looked at Inuyasha."So...I'm the protector right?" she asked Kaede."Correct." and again she looked at Inuyasha. "But I'm always fighting with Inuyasha. Will that effecct the jewel of four souls?" Kaede was quiet a moment."No,..Only if you feel a deep hatred will the jewel be tainted." _

_"Oh.."she sighed. "Yeah yeah!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "I have a question" he said. "Yes Inuyasha?" asked Kaede. "When can I ever get these damned beads taken off me!"he exclaimed. Kagome and Kaede just looked at eachother and chuckled,then looked at Inuyasha's sour face and burst out laughing._

"_Kagome!" someone cried. Kagome turned to see who had called her name. "Sango!" she exclaimed. "Kagome!, you guys are here early." said Sango. "Well I couldn't stand being alone with Inuyasha's annoying mouth any longer!" she sighed. "Hey!" exclaimed Inuyasha. 'Oh I'm just kidding Inuyasa."said Kagome._

_"Oh" replied a stunned Inuyasha. Kagome continued her conversation with Sango."Well actually I was surprised at how fast we got here as well. I thought it would take itleast half a day." she said."That's how long it usually takes." replied Sango. "So are you going to be staying in the village or go back to the forest and go home?" asked Sango. "Actually we are going to go back and stay at the hut and in the morning I will go home and get some stuff." _

_"Oh. Well, me and Mirokou will be staying at the inn when you guys get back." "Alright." replied Kagome. "See you around Kagome!" shouted Sango as she left._

_Later on Inuyasha and Kagome were headed back to the hut for the day."Kagome.." Inuyasha began but cut himself off."Yeah Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled. "I've been thinking about what you said last night." he replied. Kagome turned to look at him. He had stopped and was looking into the woods."And?" asked Kagome quietly. "Well.." he said. "Spit it out!" she finally said annoyed at him taking so much time to answer her._

_"I love you to." he wispered. Kagome heard him say something but not quiet what it was. "what did you say Inuyasha?" she asked politely."I SAID I LOVE YOU!" he yelled._


	3. Lemon

_"I love you!" he exclaimed. "Inuyasha I..." stuttered Kagome." I...I..." she continued. "What!" he exclaimed. "Oh Inuyasha, I love you too!" she exclaimed. All of a sudden Kagome ran to Inuyasha'a arms and placed a kiss on his lips._

_Inuyasha was stunned. And theb slowly his arms started to wrap themselves around Kagome and he opened to her kiss. Inuyasha was on fire! he had never felt this before. He felt Kagome's kiss so strongly. Felt her warm body in his arms, and he deepened the kiss. A fiery hot kiss which made Kagome's legs buckle. She hadn't even noticed that her feet were off the ground.Inuyasha felt hot, he wanted more, he wanted more of Kagome!_

_Kagome couldn't believe she kissed Inuyasha!_ But it feels so good, so right!_ she thought to herself. And so she continued to kiss him. And he responded by deepening the kiss. All time had stopped for them. And then Kagome knew what she waned to do. She was going to give herself to Inuyasha...TONIGHT! Because it was getting to b unbearable for her. Everytime she would see him she became wet! And she would have to walk another direction away from him so his sensative dog nose would not smell it._

That smell..._ thought Inuyasha. Kagome was giving off that spicy scent that he knew was special. Because she only did it when he stared at her. He had never let her know before that he knew. It would have just embarrassed her. But he knew what it meant. It meant she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her!_

_They broke apart. "I love you Kagome." he said. "I love you too Inuyasha." replied Kagome. They said no other words the rest of the walk.When they reached the camp Inuyasha suddenly exclaimed."I'm going to get firewood." and he left. Kagome looked at the wood basin and saw that it was full._he probably needs time to think.._she thought. and so did she.She started the fire,made the beds, and by he time the sun had set Inyasha was back. No words were spoken. Finally Kagome broke the silence,"Beef or Chicken ramen?" she asked. "What would you like for dinner?" she continued. "You" he replied. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha was staring her in the eyes, watching her reaction. She couldn't take her eyes off him! She stared right back into his deep amber eyes._

_Kagome put down her bag and headed, to what Inuyasha thought would be the hut behind him, But instead she kneeled down in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. After a minute she broke away from him. She studied him hard and said, "Inuyasha...I want you to be my first and only."_

_"Kagome" wispered Inuyasha. 'Are you sure/" he asked. "Not really." she replied. "But..I know it is th right thing to do." she continued.Gracefully Inuyasha picked up Kagome. He carried her into the hut and laid her on the floor. Inuyasha closed the door, and they both undressed in the dark._

_When Kagome finished undressing she listened for Inuyasha. It was quiet. Then all of a sudden, she felt him grab her and pull her close."Kagome.." he wispered her name as he carefully laid her down. Before she knew it he was on top of her. His hands exploring her. They moved to her fairly-sized firm brasts. Her nipples thrust up, wanting more attention. Kagome moaned, only to have it cut short by Inuyasha's lips covering hers. Then his kisses went lower. And he kissed her neck and went even lower untill he found her perky brast. Without warning he licked her nipple with his tounge. Then he bagan to suckle._It wasn't fair!_Kagome thought,she didn't know why she felt that way. But he kept making the feeling she was getting between her legs worse and worse. Finally while he turned to suckle the other nipple, she felt his hands rubbing along her tighs.And then he rubbed across her entrance. She moaned and thrust her hips to meet his hands. He knew what she wanted and he began to knead her entrance with his hands, making her moan and thrust._It's not enough!_ she thought. And then Inuyasha stopped sucking and started to move lower again. Kissing down her smooth unmarcked belly. Finally his fingers parted her and his tounge found her. He began to lick her and thrust his tounge in and out, untill Kagome was moaning constantly._

_Then he slid her down to where her face was level with his. She kissed him urgently while thrusting her hips at his. He began to enter her. Slowly, a little at a time. He didn't want to hurt her. He touched the barrier and stopped. "Kagome..." he said. "I love you." he continued as he suddenly thrust forward into her breaking the barrier._

_The pain was quick but was soon replaced by the ferocity of the pleasure that it was soon forgotten. The power of it was racking Kagome's body. Inuyasha thrust in and out. With each push he was nearing his climax. Kagome was withering and moaning. Then Inuyasha felt her tense, he felt her walls around his phallus clench and she reached her climax. And he too tensed and reached his._

_"I love you Kagome." he whispered. Kagome just curled up next to Inuyasha. They fell asleep._


	4. Betrayel

_The next morning Kagome slowly awoke. As the memories of last night flooded back to her, she wondered if it was all just a dream. But then she smiled realizing she was undressed and knew that it was not a dream. As she turned to snuggle closer to Inuyasha, she realized he wasn't there._

_After Kagome dressed, she walked outside into the fresh __morning air. Inuyasha was there, next to the fire. All of a sudden she felt akward being around Inuyasha. She couldn't understand why. Feebly she called out "good morning. " Inuyasha just looked at her. Then for once he smiled gently and said..."Well it's about time you got up." Kagome was silent. Then she started to lauagh."What are you laughing at?" asked a curiouse Inuyasha. "Oh nothing Inuyasha. " she replied with laughter still in her voice. _It's going to be ok.._ she thought. Nothing has really changed exept for th fact he knows how I feel._

A_ few hours later they were at the bone eaters well. "Well I guess I'll be back in two days." she said. "Just promise me you are going to come back." he said all seriouse." I will Inuyasha." she said as she swung her legs over the side of the well. "Kaome.." she turned to Inuyasha only to have his lips meet hers. "I love you." he said. "I love you too Inuyasha" she replied. and reluctantly jumped into the well._

_A while after Kagome left Inuyasha was walking around bored. Then he smelled it. It was Kikyo's smell! In an instant he put Kagome out of his mind so intent on seeing Kikyo. As soon as he found her he watched her and realized that she looked stressed. Finally spotting him she cried out "Inuyasha!'' and ran to him._

_Realizing she was in his arms he auotomatically wrapped his arms around her. ''Kikyo I've missed you." he said. "And I you Inuyasha" she replied. "Inuyasha I have finally realized that you are the one I want to be with. And that I will never find happiness thus." she said while staring into his eyes. "Kikyo" was all he got out before her lips met his. Slowly he fell into her trap. The trap within her kiss. Slowly she began to move her body against his sensually. Kikyo thought to herself, if I can get him to admit he loves me more than Kagome than I can finally take him to the depths of hell with me! And she continued to entice the half-demon into heat. She felt him grow hard against her and he began to grab her and feel up her back. Slowly she realized she was becoming victim to his touch. No! she thought. I can't! But why fight? she asked herself. Deep down she knew she still loved him. Then she gave in. Willing to let him do anything to her. Slowly but surely as he began to undress her she knew what he wanted. And dear kami-sama she would give it to him._

_Once Kagome felt her feet touch ground again she realized that she didn't have her back-pack with her. Silly of me. she thought. well no harm in going back. she thought. And she once again let the mystical purple lights flood around her. And when her feet were on solid ground again she started climbing the rope ladder she had in place. "Inuyasha!" she cried out half expecting him to still be there. There was no answer. Once Kagome was above ground she looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. As she looked farther out she realized that there was the presence of an aura. Kikyo's aura. She had seen it many times enough to know who it belonged to. She hoped that if Inuyasha was with Kikyo that he had remembered he belonged to her. And her to him. And she began to run towards it._

UHOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_As Kagome neared the forest she stoped to catch her breath. Then she heard distant moans. Was Inuyasha hurt? she began to run towards the sound again. As she reached the pair what she saw left her breathless. Inuyasha was cheating on her!!! And with Kikyo! She's dead! she cried in her head. How can he want to love someone who is dead! And in that instant watching Inuyasha thrust in and out of Kikyo who was pinned against the tree, her heart broke. _

_With one last thrust Inuyasha spilled himself into Kikyo while she kept screaming out his name over and over. Her orgasmhitting her hard. While catching his breath he finally realized the thing he had just done. He had cheated on Kagome. The person he loved. Faintly he heard crying. He looked to Kikyo. She was still against the tree catching her breath. but she wasn't crying. He attuned his ears to the sound. It was going farther away. It sounded like...KAGOME!_

Without hesitation he ran after her praying it wasn't her. But to no avail. He found her at the hut. She was grabbing her back-pack. When she spotted Inuyasha half dresssed she quieted."Kagome..is something wrong?" he asked her praying that she didn't see what had happened with him and Kikyo. She just looked at him coldly while putting and arrow to her bow. "KAgome.." he said hesitantly. Then she released the arrow straight at him. He doged it but was still struck on the leg. The searing pain made him cry out. KAgome dashed towards the bone-eaters well. Inuyasha got back up and half hobbled half ran to catch up with her. Knocking the bow and arrows out of her hands he wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome smelled the scent of Kikyo on him and pulled away. "How could you!" she screamed at him. ''How can you do this to me!" she continued. "Kagome I.." his voice trailed off. Then with all of her strength she yelled "SIT BOY!" and Inuyasha struck the ground hard. The she threw the Jewel of four souls at him. "There." she wispered. "Now you can be with Kikyo and you won't ever be bothered by me. EVER! Good-Bye Inuyasha" she finally screamed and she was gone.

With tears in his eyes Inuyasha picked himself up. Not believing she was gone. He thought she would be back. He didn't even notice the Jewel on the ground next to the well. He just broke down crying. Miroku and Sango along with Shippo found him there. When they asked what was wrong and where Kagome was he remained silent. They wondered where Kaome was. They didn't know that she had planned to never come back.


	5. Never going back

Kagome listened to see if anyone was at the well. Realizing she was alone she let the tears fall. How could he do this to me? After what we have just done..not even a day ago! She punched the wall with all her strength crying out as the pain added to her immense suffering. She slid down to her knees and cried. Slowly the light began to fade and stil she cried. Finally she became numb of all feeling and she listened to the quiet voices of the crickets and the wind. If living meant this much pain, she didn't know if she wanted to be alive or not. But Kagome would never take her own life over some stupid, idiot-low life, jerk, ass, mutt! Thinking of him she began to cry again. "Oh but I really loved him she cried out...why me...why me..."

"Damn it!" cried Inuyasha. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha turned and punched a tree.it fell helplessly to the ground cracked in two. "Inuyasha calm down! Your hurting yourself. Tell us whats wrong! and why did Kagome leave?" this time it was Sango who cried out. Blood ran from Inuyasha's fists. His back was turned from them all. "Nothings wrong. She's going to be back. She has to come back!" he yelled. and yet again he began to punch the trees. "Sango!" cried out Shippo. "Look! oh look surely this was left by mistake! right?" he asked as he showed Sango the Jewel of Four Souls. "Oh my!" replied Sango. Seething she turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha what happened?" she asked tensing and trying to stay calm. "Wh did Kagome leave her jewel shard?" Inuyasha kept his back turned to her. Unwillingly he replied.."Kagome is mad at me...I don't think she will ever forgive me. Or ever come back." Sango became wary."What did you do Inuyasha? Dammit What did you do to make hher so angry!?" Miroku took the jewel from Shippo. "I'm sure Kagome will be back soon. she wouldn't just leave us like that." Sango seemed to clam down a bit. She sighed."I'm sorry Inuyasha..I didn't mean to get all worked up." She looked at Shippo. "Kagome is gonna come back right? I mean she has to!"

Of course she's coming back...right?


	6. Stress

The harsh rays of the sun was upon Kagome's face. The whole night she had stayed up. Not once leaving her sanctuary. Itleast in the shrine she didn't have to face reality. She had begun to regret her decision of leaving. Not because of Inuyasha...no never him...but because of everyone else she loved who was there. In her haste she never even told them Good-Bye. Plus she had left her bike, bag, ect. there with them. So she decided that she would have to go back. She stood up and quickly fell back down realizing her legs were weak from remaining underneath her, unmoving the whole night. _Damn it!_ She still got up anyways and climbed out of the well. She sighed thinking twice about going. _"I swear.."_ she said to herself.._"If i see that mutt i'm going to KILL him!"_ and she jumped back into the well. Before Kagome knew what hit her, she slammed her body against the dirt and bones at the bottom of the well, spraining her wrist in the process. _OUCH!_ she cried out as the pain in her wrist held her for a few seconds. Then came the curiosity. _What happened?_ she asked herself. _I didn't do anything out of the ordinary, why aren't I back in the feudal era?_ Quickly she climed up and jumped alot more carefully this time. The same thing happened.

Nothing.

Kagome began to be frantic. _What was different? Why wasn't it working? What was so different about this time and the others?_ Slowly it came to her. The Jewel. Every time, she had the jewel. From the very first time when it was inside of HER. But still it was there. And now that she didn't have it...she couldn't go back. Kagome refused to believe this fact. So again she climed up and jumped down. When she hit the bottom she closed her eyes. When she reopened them she was still in the shrine. She began to cry again as the reality that she would never see her friends again set in. Poor Shippo, she had become a mother figure to the little kitsune. And she had been so selfish when she left that she didn't even think about how much he would worry about her. Her sobs racked her body. "Kagome!?" someone cried. _That voice...it sounds so familiar. _Light suddenly flooded the shrine as it's doors were flung wide. A familiar face stared down at her from the top. And without hesitation he jumped in. He frunted as the hit the bottom. _"Kagome, I haven't seen you in so long!...Why are you crying?"_ FInally she recognized the boy infront of her_."Hojo,..."_was all Kagome said. _"I think i'm going to need some help out of this well. I sprained my wrist on the way down."_ Quickly he helped her up. Hojo was puzzled. Was that the only reason she was here in the well crying? He lifted her light frame onto his shoulders and she climbed up. Or was there another reason? Hojo felt htat soon he would find out. Quickly he followed suit out of the well. _"Come on lets get you into your house. Ironically I was just coming to see you. I was starting to worry you would never get better."_ Kagome sighed. her mother was sweeping the porch when she saw Kagome. She bagan to wave but abrubtly stopped as she saw that her daughter had been crying. _Oh boy this one must have been bad._ She thought.

She had no idea.

--------------------------------------------------------------

So how do you guys like it so far? I have been trying to correct any mistakes I can find. And so sorry it has been so long. but from now on I should be updating almost everyday now that I have free time after school k? Well review hope u liked it!


	7. Move on

Once inside Kagome sat sullenly on the couch. _"Honey why are you home so ear-"_ she cut herself off as Hojo entered the room. He rushed to Kaome's side and asked, _"Kagome are you hurt?"_ Kagome just stared in front of her, unmoving. Finally she looked at him. _"sigh I think I just need some sleep."_ she said. _"Good night Hojo..Mom..."_ and up to her room she went._ "Hojo,... don't take it personally ok? Try coming again tomorrow."_ Kagome's mother said. _"Yes ma'am"_ he replied and he left. Feeling that her daughter wanted to be alone she continued to sweep the porch.

October-------

November---------

December---------

January--------

_"Kagome Higurashi?"_ called the teacher. In a dull lifeless voice sommeone answered _"I'm...here"_ As the teacher began to call the remaining names Kagome slouched back into her chair. She sat in the corner or the back of the room. Her normally crowded desk only had her. Her friends stopped trying to get her to talk a few months ago. To any outsider they would probably think she had her mind on school. Also than she was a great student. It was all she ever did.

School Work.

But on the inside there was nothing. No more sweet kind girl. She never got "sick" anymore either. It even felt as if she had no feelings. But nobody except Kagome knew why she had stopped caring, about her friends and her personal life. She had to lock it all away. And because of him, and what he did, Kagome had never been the same. Because everything she normally did would some how remind her of him. And she knew she just couldn't go through the pain anymore. _"Sit boy!"_ she heard someone cry. She quickly looked around and saw a boy her age sitting on the floor in front of some laughing girls, panting like a dog. One of the girls bent down and patted the boys head._ "Good boy."_ she crooned. Kagome sighed and turned back to herself. She began, sadly, to think. The last time she had spoken those words to HIM was a very long time ago. And before she knew it, she had let her memories flood back and a picture of him on that last day came to her. He looked so remorseful, so...sorry. And slowly the pain of the memories came back. Kagome quickly hopped up and began to leave. It was 7th period. School was almost out anyway. Nobody even bothered to stop her. As she headed out the door another boy from her class hopped up after her. Before Kagome could even make it past the front doors the tears had come. _"Kagome!"_ somebody cried after her. She stiffened and looked back. It was Hojo. For some reason every time she left early and he found out he came to visit her. Sometimes he even walked her home. _"Are you leaving again?"_ he asked her. She nodded her head. _"Then I'm going to walk you home ok?"_ Kagome sighed, _"I'm not a baby Hojo...I think I could make it on my own."_ he smiled. _"yea I know it's just that i like being with you."_

_"...whatever" she replied._ They began their walk. After a while Hojo grabbed her hand and pulled her into a small cafe'. ''he does this everytime' she thought. He was going to buy her something to eat...again. They sat down at the "normal" booth and he began to talk to her. Only this time was different. He was more...somehow brave in his appearance. She couldn't quite tell why. _"Kagome, I am getting really tired of waiting for you to get out of your slump. So I'm going to take you out tomorrow night. To the movies." _Kagome began to object.

half-heartedly. _"And no is not an option."_ he looked sad. _"I miss the old you, and i think i can help bring you back. Will you aleast give me one night?"_ he asked. She could see by his expression that if she turned him down he would reluctantly go away...but ...the back of her mind was saying otherwise. She really began to think again. _Maybe this will be good for me..I haven't been out in so long. and it's notlike anybody ealse would take me..._.she sighed. _"Alright"_ she mumbled. Hojo looked surprised. _"Great!"_

what movie do you want to see_." I don't care"_...their food arrived...they ate.

Later that day when she arrived home she watched Hojo retreat gaily. _"Kagome is that you?"_ her mother cried from the Kitchen_..."Yes!"_ she answered. Then she added. _"I'm going out tomorrow night...do you mind if you could lend me some money?"_ her mother appeared quickly around the door frame. _"WIth who!?"_ she asked alarmed. _"Hojo..."_ her mother smilled." Well ok. It's about time you get back out." and she walked off.

_Yea...woopie for me...not like i'm going to enjoy it_...and she sighed and went to her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wow this is alot...don't worry inuyasha's pov is coming soom k? well review!


	8. Reunion?

Disclamer: yea I know it is late but everyone has to kinda do it so ya i do not own the charachters in my story.

It had been a while since Kagome had gone out. She had nothing to wear. It was like her mind snapped out of confinement, "Mom I need to go shopping for something nice to wear!" she cried. Her mother was startled but none the less gave Kagome her old credit card back. "Do you need a ride?" she asked curiously. "No I think I will just go to the mall down the street." As she left she wondered how long the night was going to last. She wondered to herself, where she had been the past few months. Yes she was here but...still she was in a way not...here like everything just passed her up. She went into her favorite store that she had not visited in a long time. Glitter and Glam. Yea the name sounded cheesy but it was her style. She went and grabbed a pair of jeans, some cute shirts and headed to the jewelry. About 45 minutes later she walked our with three bags full of things. She began to walk back home.

"I'm back." she said as she entered the house. Then she ran up to her room. Quickly she stripped. She paused as she glanced herself in the mirror. Had her stomach always looked like that? That skinny? She decided she needed to eat more.. She got dressed. When she was finished she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and looked at the results. She looked HOT! Ding-Dong the bell chimed. That must be Hojo, she thought and went to get the door. As she opened the door she saw he was dressed in a t-shirt jeans and a sweat jacket. but his hair was jelled and looked different. Cuter. His mouth fell open when he saw Kagome. Quickly catching himself he reached for her hand. ''bye mom!" she shouted and they left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha POV

As Inuyasha sat near the well he decided it was time to go get Kagome. He figured if she was going to forgive him she would have definately come back by now. And he was tired of waiting. To ashamed to do anything. The terrible thing he did to her...He just hoped she would forgive him and he hopped down the well. As the lights flooded around him, the unfamiliar aura surrounding him. And the it was over. It was nightime in Kagomes time, the crickets were chirping and he jumped out of the well. He heard voice and approaching footsteps he crouched down near the doorway and peeked through the cracks between the double doors. "I had a really great time tonight Hojo." he heard. It was Kagome! "Yeah well we should do it again sometime." he heard the boy reply. The pair stopped feet away frome the shrine.

Kagome POV

"We should do it again sometime." he replied. Kagome had not known how much she missed going out. And Hojo was such a nice boy. Maybe they could be friends. Or more than friends. She could tell in his eyes he wanted her. They stopped in front of the shrine. Where the well was. She looked to the shrine. Would it really hurt to start over? she thought. She didn't have the power to go back...she looked over at Hojo. He seemed to be struggling with an inner conflict. Finally he looked up at her. Before she knew it Hojo was kissing her! She was shocked. Then he pulled away.

Inuyasha POV

As the boy pulled away Inuyasha felt rage building in him. He began to growl in rage. His eyes turned red and he slammed open the doors and grabbed the boy by his neck about to kill him on the spot. Kagome was his. And noone was going to take her from him. Noone!

Kagome POV

Kagome was about to speak when Hojo was knocked away from her and he was raised into the air by his throat. She realized quickly it was Inuyasha. And he could, and would, it looked like, hurt Hojo. "Inuyasha stop!" she cried. He wasn't listening. She began to punch him as hard as she could. "I SAID STOP IT!" she cried. Inyasha lowered Hojo to the ground. Kagome rushed to his side. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" she asked him. He was gasping for air. She grabbed his hand. "Come on , come inside." Hojo got up although shakily. Kagome turned quickly expecting Inuyasha to be there. How had he gotten here? Kagome felt a little guilty. She knew it was her fault. "Inuyasha?!" she cried out. he was gone. She waited a minute and then she helped Hojo inside so she could tend to him.

Inuyasha POV

Inuyasha was on the roof watching her. She called out his name and he longed to go to her. But he was hurt... she kissed him...he thought. He saw her hesitate but even so take the boy inside. He quickly jumped down and left. As the aura surrounded him he wondered if Kagome even missed him...


	9. Difficulties

Kagome felt helpless. She knew not to let Hojo kiss her. But...it had been such a good night. Kagome sighed. _What am I _supposeto do_?_ She asled herself. _Am i to never be happy?_ She asked herself.

That night she didn't sleep to well. But she did sleep.

--Kagome woke up suddenly, her stomach was hurting. Quickly she ran to the bathroom barely making it. All morning it was the same. She couldn't even eat. Her mother told her not to go to school so Kagome stayed in bed. She slept between the outbursts. Untill around 12:56 Kagome had slept. When she awoke she felt better. Kagome's mother thought it was just a quick cold. So Kagome headed out to her afternoon classes.

After she arrived at school she saw Hojo and she couldn't bare to face him. So she did her best to avoid him. She was successful. When she arrived home she went back to bed. _I'll need rest to be able to catch up for the work I missed today._ She thought to herself. She slept.

But the next mornig it was the same thing. Kagome's mother was worried so she took her to the doctor. After running a few tests the Doctor called Kagome back into the office. "So, what's the verdict?" Kagome asked the doctor. He sighed and looked at Kagome. "Well, it appears to be that you are pregnate."

Kagome jumped from the table. "WHAT!" she cried out. "NO NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" She cried out. "Can you please calm down!" the doctor cried, but Kagome had already fled from the room. "Kagome!" her mother cried as she ran past. Once Kagome reached the car she got in. "Kagome! Are you alright?" her mother asked breathlessly. "I'm fine can we go home." Kagome told her mother curtly. "Well ok." her mother replied. As her mother got in the car Kagome felt tears coming to the surface. _I will NOT cry._ she told herself. The ride home was a quiet one.

Kagome's mother was worried. But as they neared the house Kagome seemed to calm down so she felt like it wasn't anything that big if she was getting over it. _Teenagers_ she thought to herself.

Kagome ran up to her room before her mother could ask her any more questions. She locked the door and sat onto her bed. Her hand went to her stomach. _What am I going to do!?_ she asked herself. _Should I even tell him? If...he ever comes back?_ she thought. absently she curled up on her bed and her thoughts consumed her mind.

-- (Inuyahsa POV) --

Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree. _What am I going to do? She doesn't want me anymore._ He thought to himself_._ "No..." he suddenly said aloud. And he quickly hopped down the tree and ran to the well. He wasn't going to give up on her that easily. Itleast without letting her know how he felt. He sat on the edge of the well. _Should I?_ he thought. But then he felt a push from his back side and he was falling down the well.


	10. Forgiveness?

Inuyasha hit the bottom hard. "DAMN IT! " he cried out. "Who pushed me!?" he asked outloud.

"Inuyasha?" he heard a boy gasp. Then he heard running and someone crying out, "MOM!" . Inuyahsa was pretty sure it was Kagome's little brother, but not taking any chances he ran out of the shrine and up onto the roof near Kagome's bedroom. He looked inside. Kagome was curled up on her bed, crying! "Kagome!" he cried out. He saw her head jerk up and she looked towards the window.

-- (Kagome POV) --

_What am I going to do_... Kagome was thinking when she heard Someone call out her name. Her head jerked to the window and she saw Inuyasha sitting outside her window, a concerned face staring in. She sat up. Suddenly she didn't know what to do_. Should I let him in? Would I get hurt if I do_? she thought to herself. But Inuyasha pushed the window open by himself and he let himself in. He stared at Kagome for a few second before closing the gap between them. He paused a few inches away. Unsure. Then he put his arms around her holding her tight to him. "Kagome..." he whispered brokenly to her. "I never meant to hurt you." He said.

Kagome pulled away from him. "Well you did!" she cried back. The tears streaming down her face. The anger and pain from that day came flooding back. Everything she had shut out, everything she didn't want to feel, it all came back. Yet at the back of her mind...she thought..._ I have to tell him!_

Kagome slumped back onto her bed. "It doesn't matter anyways." she told him. "Kagome, you have a right to be mad at me. I'm so sorry and I will never do it again!" Inuyasha got on his knees. He took her hands in his. "Please, I'm begging you Kagome." Kagome looked away. "Inuyasha I love you still, but I don't know if I could take that pain again." she told him. He was about to speak when she heard her mother cry out to her. "Kagome I'm going to the store and I'm taking your brother. Granpa is still at work. If you need me call my cell!" she yelled. "Ok mom!" Kagome cried back.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. "Kagome I will never hurt you again. I will kill myself before I even think about hurting you." He told her. He got off his knees and pulled her to him. He kissed her deep. "I love you. And ony you. No matter what." He whispered into her ear. He kissed her again. He had not known how much he had missed her. He picked her up and laid her on her bed. "My mom!" she cried out urgently. "At the store remember?" he told her. "Well isn't that convinient." She muttered. "Quite" he replied.


	11. Big Secret

Inuyasha kissed Kagome deeper and he carried her to her bed. But just as Kagome hit the bed a flash of Inuyasha and Kikyo hit her and she shoved him away_. The same body. He did her with the same hands i'm feeling_!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out as she jumped off her bed. She stood frozen at the other side of the room. She was confused on what to do.

"I really love you Inuyasha. But... what you did. I don't know if i could ever...forgive you." her words came out painfully. She could see it in his eyes that he was sorry. But she just couldn't bring herself to do anything with him. What they had done back in the hut was sacred. _And he went to her only hours after he was with me!_ she thought. Pain clouded his eyes upon hearing her words.

"I...I don't know what I can do... I don't want to lose you Kagome. What can I do to prove to you that I'll never hurt you again? Inuyasha sat on her bed. Kagome hesitated before she walked to him and sat next to him.

"I don't know yet. But maybe if we just start over maybe then...I could forget. I mean that, i just can't go that far yet. Not yet." she told him. He looked into her eyes.

"Ok" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. kagome thought it was a little too tight_. THE BABY_!! her mind screamed to her and yet again she shoved him away. Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"No! it's not you this time." she told him hastily. "It's just that my stomach... I mean... well uh..." Kagome blushed as the flurrie of words came out of her mouth.

"What is it then?" he asked her standing up.

_What do I tell him? How will he react? _

_No not today. He doesn't need to know yet. I'll tell him tomorrow._

"Well all this morning I was sick and my stomach is still sore and any pressure will just make me sick again." she told him hastily.

He seemed to understand her reasoning and he held his arms out for her once more. "Can we just talk then?" he asked her. This time she went to his arms without hesitating.

"Yea i guess." she said. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked him. Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "Inuyasha?" she asked questioningly.

"Are you...seeing that boy?" he asked. His eyes were to the floor and he seemed ashamed that he had asked. "I mean if you are I guess its ok because I know I don't deserve you." Kagome looked at him and grabbed his face so he would look her in the eyes.

"No...I couldn't not after what we went through together. I already told you I love you too much." Relief flooded trough Inuyasha.

The rest of the afternoon Inuyasha and Kagome sat together. Kagome wondered what her mother would do when she came back. Bt she didn't want to worry about that yet.

--PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER!!--

As kagome heaped down her third plate of eggs she felt her stomach. She sighed in contemptment as he stomach finally filled. Wearing a sweat shirt she looked in the bathroom mirror at the bulge under it. _How much longer will he believe that i'm just fat?_ she thought to herself. Right then Inuyasha knocked o the door. She sighed.

"Inuyasha. we need to talk." she told him.

--

Yea their short and i take forever but i got alot goin on and i am working on updatin sooner ok? thanks for staying with my story!


	12. BIGGER UPDATE!

**Notes from me :D~~~** HEY GUYS! GREAT NEWS! I finally have an idea on how to finish my fanfiction story. So I know many of you if you are still following are like wt*, why are you barely updating after all of this time! well let me explain.

My parents made me move away from the town I was living in and therefore I went spiraling out of my mind which later crashed then burned because the place I moved to, my parents did not bring a computer so I had no access to this site because even at the school it was blocked however! I AM BACK and I promise not to dissapoint, but if I do i apologize, please please forgive me for being away so long, but I hope the ending to this story makes up for it. ! Please Review this message if you are still following me! I would like to know if anyone is even paying attention to this one anymore before I start concluding this, so can i get **5 reviews**? And then I shall go on with this story. Keep in mind since it's been a while since I last posted, my writing style has changed a bit, whether it be better or worse, I will leave for you to decide.

**1-12-11:**You Guys are doing good but I only am asking for two more reviews to make five! o.0


End file.
